Not The Answer I Should Know
by cabriolet
Summary: Yukio's feelings for his brother is killing him and Shura happened to be there to take it out. What he doesn't know is his brother, maybe, probably, feel the same way he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Love You (the way i don't know you love me)**  
>Fandom: <strong>Ao no Exorcist**  
>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Okumura Yukio, Shura, Okumura Rin/YukioShura,RinYukio**  
>Word(s): <strong>626/740/670/**  
>Genre(s): <strong>angst, romance**  
>Rating : <strong>NC-17 (for sex, incest, homosexuality, etc, etc)**  
>AN: **Waiting with nothing but caramel machiato and eclair actually gave me torrent of ideas. I don't know where did this come from, but i do know i seem to be incapable of writing fluff, ever. I write this while listening to _Ellie Goulding_ songs, particulary _Everytime You Go, Your Biggest Mistake, _you should try to listen to her songs too, they're gorgeous. _You_ here is Yukio while _her _is Shura, if it's not obvious enough.

_Move, move closer, maybe you are right or you're wrong_

"Are you happy?" she asks.

You keep your eyes resolutely over the room, tracking down your clothes instead of answering her. You're not actually sure you're going to find your clothes in the same condition before both of you are consumed with lust. You vividly recall how you tore her bras and the way she ripped your shirt that some buttons flew.

The shirt is the first one you find, lying atop the table over piles of books. Your black pants are next, under the table, her clothes are not far beyond.

When you shift your weight off, the bed creaks under you. You walk to the table, gingerly picking your shirt and checking it over. Three of five buttons are missing, you glance around and see them near the bed, you can just stich them back later. Your pants are in better condition, so is hers. But her bra is completely ruined.

"Sorry," you say as you toss the garments to her. She catches them with swift grace but makes no move in putting it back on. In fact, she has not make any attempt to cover herself; it's as if she's letting you to enjoy her delectable breasts. This isn't the first time you see them so it doesn't matter. You've seen it multiple times, have taste it with your tongue, have touched it with your fingers, have feel it on your own chest, have weighed it under your palm.

Not only her ample breast, you have memorized each and every single plane of her body, you've known how her muscle flexes under her skin, you have known the feel of her skin under your touch, you have known the way to make her writhes in pleasure, you have known her sensitive areas,

You've fucked her senseless. Countless and multiple times before.

Her breasts jiggle when she lies back on the bed, spreading her hands as if she's crucified. Her red hair splayed on the stark-white sheet like a pool of blood. You feel something below stir awake but you have already put your pants back on and one single glance at the clock tell you if you spent more time here, enjoying her blindingly delicious taste, you both will be late for work.

Her taste, yes, they're truly addicting. The heat is so intense, it's always overwhelming when you make out with her. Each and every movements, each and every sounds, they wake the beast inside of you. Raw energy course through your body as you entered her and she will claw your back, leaving marks as she moans in ecstasy. The pleasure is unbearable and both of you can last for rounds until your cock is numb and she laugh while saying she can't feel her pussy anymore.

"Are you happy?" she asks again, absentmindedly gazing at the ceiling.

You want to say yes, you are, because no one had given you so much pleasure like this. But then you look into the mirror and you find a pair of blue eyes gazing at you. They're your own eyes but they're not. The reflection on the mirror is you but at the same time, it's someone else. Your body goes numb, you can feel someone clenching your heart that you cannot breathe.

"Scaredy-cat four eyes," she calls. You put your glasses back and turns to look at her. Raw and nude on her bed, her eyes steadily looking at you, "are you happy?"

It is the third time she asks you this morning, it is the hundredth time she asks you since you two started making out.

"I don't know," you finally answer.

You're not looking at her but you can tell she's rolling her eyes and says, "of course you don't."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Changed the title, something I had wanted to do since I realized how ridiculously long the title was. Still Yukio and Shura's story, Rin made a brief appearance here though. He will appear more often in later chapter. Quotes from _Biggest Mistake_ by Ellie Goulding

_You know this is your biggest mistake, what a waste, what a waste, what a waste  
>and from all the things you never explained, you know this is your biggest mistake<em>

"Yukio," he calls you.

He spells each and every syllable with so much fervor, with so much joy, with so much glee, with so much gratitude. And that's where you are taken away from your dream to harsh reality.

He does not spell them with as much love as you do when you spell his name.

You've been dreaming of him countless time. It started as innocent dream where he was laughing, so carefree, his eyes were filled with pure happiness, and he called your name, again and again. You've been dreaming so much about him that he fills your senses, fills your head, fills your heart, and then he takes complete control of your body.

Then the innocent dream is gone. It is replaced by the murmur of your name on your skin, his husky and deep voice, his breathe over your ears, the teeth and nibbles. He makes you undone, you're becoming more and more sensitive with each and every touch. He calls your name, again and again. He looks at you and no one else, and you can feel him so close to you.

When you wake up, you will wake up with tingles all over your body. Some other time, you will wake up with tears pricking your eyes. You always let them slide.

And then there she is. That day, in the silence of faculty room where only you and her were present.

She just happened to be there, she just happened to glanced at your pants. And the next moment she was nudging on your visible bulge with her foot. None to gently that you moaned out loud in surprise.

She grinned like a cat and slid on your laps, began grinding hard with loud moans. She grind so hard that your hips bucked, searching for that delicious friction that brought you over the edge.

The chair creaked under your weight and you feared you both will end up toppled over the floor. So you circled one hand around her waist, another hand grabbed her thigh and lifted her onto the table. She's sitting on your paper works but you strangely didn't care as she moaned and pressed her breasts close to your chest.

Curses escaped your lips and she laughed, saying she liked hearing you like this. Her laugh turned into another moan as you began attacking her exposed neck, biting and nipping at the sensitive skin, her collarbones, before dipping to her cleavages. She trembled as your tongue delved between, licking and teasing them with your teeth.

She told you to take off her jackets and you happily obliged. Once they're off, you nibbled on her shoulders and her bras were off next. You took your time marveling at the sight in front of you. The supple mounds jiggled with simple movements, "like what you see?" she asked and you answer her by squeezing them.

"More, scaredy-cat four eyes," she nudged on your back, obviously wanting for more. You used your teeth to graze her nipple before putting it in, sucking and licking it until it became rock-hard, then you gave the other one same treatment. All the while still grinding your hips together with her.

When something coiled in your stomach, you knew you're nearing your climax. She wrapped her legs around your hips tightly that can feel her toes curling. You both came together, she in loud moan and you in low grunts.

Sated and drained, you threw yourself back to the chair while she supported herself with her arms on the table. You kept your gaze level on her breast, watching as it moved while she panted.

You silently watched as she put her clothes back on. "Sorry," you said once she's done.

She gave you scrutinized gaze as if she didn't understand why you apologized. But you know you should, you had just took advantage of her. For god's sake, she is your father's pupil.

"Nah, 's okay, i enjoy it anyway," she said nonchalantly, "you have to take care of your table now, they're a mess."

When she was already on the door, ready to leave the room, and you were tidying up your table, she turned to look at you and with a smirk on her face, she said, "you're actually good with your tongue, scaredy-cat four eyes."

Once she's out of the room, you threw your hands to your face. You screwed up, totally screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally it's Rin's debut in this story, he will make more appearance later on. Thank you so much for reviewers, I appreciate it. My utmost gratitude went to my lovely beta; TheMadHatters. I always laughed when I saw my mistakes because they were silly, ah, I shouldn't laugh on it and try to do harder, forgive me OTL

On with the story then!

Disclaimer: Kazue Kato owns Ao no Exorcist. If it was mine, I'd name it; AO NO BROMANCE.

_But you let go, cause your arm is gone  
>and every answer fades away<em>

It was a wonder how he has your heart on-lock. It was so unreal because he doesn't even aim at your heart. But you have long since figured out that if there was anyone that could keep your heart on-lock, it could only be him.

"Hey, Yukio, can I ask you something?" he asks.

"Hmm? What is it, Nii-san?"

You are both in your room, sitting on your own respective beds across from each other. He is sitting cross-legged while you're leaning on your pillows with a book on your lap.

His gaze shifts to his feet and you follow them, noting how they're so identical with your own. Of course they are; you and him are the exact replica of each other, after all; you are his twin, his other half and he is yours. You were carried within the same wombs and were born from same mother. You are also Satan's son, much like him, only you did not inherit his flames.

What makes you two different are just your height, the features of your face and your hair. You are seven cm taller, two moles under your left eyes, another mole under your lips, and while your hair is brownish-black, his has blue hue on it, probably has something to do with Satan's blue flame.

The rest of you are the same with him. From the tip of your toes to the contours of your body, your broad shoulders and lean muscles. They flex the same way as his muscles; his jaw is as definite as yours, and your eyes are in same shade of turquoise blue if not a bit greener.

Loving him for how he looks is, in an essence, narcissism. You don't know how people view the both of you but when you look at him, you are looking at yourself, only a little bit shorter and with bluish-black hair. Your older brother is the splitting image of you.

"Well, I want you to answer me honestly,"he continues, looking up to meet your gaze. You lock your eyes on his and try to ignore the threatening fear that starts to seep in.

"Yes, Nii-san, of course. What is it?"

Rin still holds his gaze with yours, eyes searching deep within you. He seems to be contemplating, trying to find the right words to use and then he finally asks, "You and Shura, there's something going on between you two, isn't there?"

Suddenly, you can perfectly recall the first time you had to face a demon alone. You felt numb all over; there was no single thing you could think of; you even forgot how to breathe. And it is exactly what you're experiencing right now. You don't care if you're blatantly putting your emotions on your face; he will figure it out anyways. Contrary to people's belief, he can read you like a book. And the sad thing is you cannot do the same.

He knows. He already knows. You rake your brain, thinking about how he could know and there are so many answers how. He could have figured it out himself since they both live under the same room and he spends his time under Shura's tutelage. He could have figured it out by watching him and her. Or maybe Shura told him.

If Shura told Rin, strangely enough, you do not feel any anger or hatred toward her. You can only feel it to yourself.

"I… may I take your silence as a yes?" Rin asks again.

Your eyes are still locked on his. There's no need to say anything. He can completely see it displayed on your eyes. You try to say something but no voice comes out; it's like watching train wreck. There's nothing you can do.

Finally, you cannot take it anymore. You look away from him and walk out of the room, leaving your books on the floor and closing the door a little too loudly.

What you miss is the slight tremble in his last question. What you miss is the way he chokes back something.

What you miss is what you don't want to, but you miss it anyways.


End file.
